The Teenage Life
by MagicalStoryMaker
Summary: Gabriella moves to a new school and tries to be someone she's not to fit in. When a popular girl asks her to come to her drinking party, she goes and gets herself in a serious problem. She accidentally gets pregnant by Troy.
1. Chapter 1

_**Review please!**_

It was a bright, sunny Friday morning and Gabriella Montez was getting ready for school. Everyone in her school, West High, referred to her as the 'math freak'. Gabriella was sixteen and she'd never dated or done IT with anyone before. She didn't have any friends because of those two reasons. Gabriella hated West High and always whined about changing to a new school to her mother, Ms Montez. The reason why Gabriella wasn't very comfortable with dating is because her mother always told her that all guys are bad. Gabriella's parents separated when she was just 7 because her father was cheating on her mother with another woman. She was left heartbroken ever since then.

After Gabriella brushed her hair and put on some blusher, she grabbed her bag and ran downstairs because her bus was here. "Bye, mom." She said quickly and ran to her bus. The moment she stepped in, a boy threw a paper ball at her. She frowned and sat down where she sat everyday, at the back of the bus where no one can see her. She started reading her new book, 'The Da Vinci Code' and tried to ignore the students who were making fun of her.

School went by normally. Everyone made fun of her hair, how she dressed and how much of a freak she was. But everything was about to change when she got back from school. "So, how was school today?" Ms Montez asked her daughter, grinning.

"Terrible. As always." Gabriella replied, sighing.

"Well, I've got a surprise for you." Ms Montez said.

"Please tell me I'm changing to a new school." Gabriella said.

"You're changing to a new school."

"Mom, please stop joking."

"No, really. We're moving to Albuquerque and you're going to a new school next Monday! I've already signed you up. We're moving because I got a new job there."

"No way! This is great news, mom!" Gabriella jumped up and down and hugged her mother. And then suddenly she frowned. "But what if nothing changes there, mom?"

"Honey, I promise everything will change. This is what you wanted and now you got it!"

"Alright… so what's the school's name?" Gabriella asked.

"Just change the 'West' to 'East'" Ms Montez said.

"East High? Really? That's like the school that's competing with West High in everything!"

Next Monday, Gabriella and her mom were all set go to Albuquerque. They arrived in Albuquerque at 4 pm and some men helped them to move all their stuff with a big truck.

"Mom, this house is awesome! I can't wait to see my new school…" Gabriella said.

"Don't worry, you'll go there tomorrow." Ms Montez replied.

The next morning, Gabriella's stomach was aching. She always has stomach aches when she's nervous. But she got ready for her new school and hoped for the best. "I'm gonna try to fit in." She mumbled to herself and went downstairs to the living room. "Mom, I'm so nervous…" She said.

"Gabby, you're gonna be fine. Just try to talk to people more; I'm sure East High's much better." She kissed Gabriella's forehead. "Now off you go, the bus is here."

"Okay. Wish me luck…" Gabriella said as she headed for the school bus.

**Gabriella's POV**

Alright, Gabby. You can do this. Step in the bus. This isn't West High! I stepped in the bus and saw lots of students. Everyone stared at me. I froze. What was I doing?! Get a seat, Gabriella! I walked along and tried to find a seat. There was one beside an African-American girl who was looking out the window. Should I ask her if I could sit here? What if she says no? Wait. Remember what mom said. "Excuse me, can I sit here?" I asked.

"Oh sure. Seat's not taken." She replied, smiling. I sat beside her. "You're new, huh? You'll like East High. What's your name?" She asked.

"I'm Gabriella Montez. What about you?"

"Taylor McKessie." She replied.

"Awesome to meet you." I said. We chatted the whole way.

When we arrived, Taylor showed me around the school and warned me about Sharpay Evans. Taylor said she was the most popular and the meanest girl in school. She said I should keep away from her and her boyfriend Troy Bolton. She said he was also really popular and all the girls wanted him. I haven't seen him yet but I've seen Sharpay and she gave me a cold stare. So when the school bell rang, Taylor and I went to our class. And that's when I saw Troy Bolton. _He was really cute_. No wonder all the girls are after him. Then behind him came Sharpay. She hugged Troy and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Then she walked towards me. "Who are you and why are you always staring at me?" She asked. I didn't know what to say! If I just keep quiet, everyone's just going to treat me like the people back in West High.

"Why would _I_ want to stare at you?" I said. Then I froze. Everyone in the class stared at me. I've never stood up for myself before. "I told you to keep away from her…" Taylor whispered. "Well, maybe because you're lesbian or something." Sharpay said and waited for the class to laugh. And they did.

"Believe me, if I were lesbian, you're the last thing I would want to stare at." I told her. And the whole class burst out laughing.

Sharpay frowned and walked off to her seat. "Chill, babe." Troy told her. He was laughing too. "Wow, I can't believe you said that to Sharpay! No one's ever done that." Taylor told me. "You've got real guts." Then one of the girls from the 'popular table' invited me to a party that night. "So are you coming?" She asked.

"I'll be there." I smiled. _This was going great! _

**End of POV**

_But little did she know that the party was going to be at a nightclub!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Review please!**_

**Gabriella's POV**

The next night, I was getting ready for the party and the girl who invited me said she would pick me up from my home. Her name's Tiara, by the way. I wonder why they didn't invite Taylor though. I've never been invited to a party before! This could be awesome. Maybe my luck is changing after all! After I got dressed, I went downstairs and waited for Tiara to come. "And just where are you going?" My mom asked.

"A party. I got invited to a party, mom!" I told her.

"That's nice. See, you _are_ fitting in." She said. And then I heard a car honk. "That must be Tiara! Bye, mom." I said as I quickly ran outside and into Tiara's car.

"You're gonna love the party." She told me and grinned. "You know, I don't just invite people to my parties. They have to be confident and cool." She said. We arrived at a night club later. A night club?! I thought the party was going to be at her house! I wasn't really fond of nightclubs. And I don't dance or 'grind' with other people!

"A night club?" I asked.

"Yeah, any problem?" If I told her I didn't want to go into the night club, I'd go back to being the math freak.

"Uh... no."

"Then let's go in!" She smiled and led me into the night club.

There were so many students from East High. Dancing and drinking. I decided to just sit down. "Hey there." A voice called. I turned and saw Troy. "H—hi." I said.

"It was cool what you said to Sharpay." He said.

"I didn't really mean to, it just slipped out and..."

"No worries. And she's not here now. She didn't want to come." He sat beside me.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Gabriella." I replied.

"I'm Troy." He held out his hand. I shook it.

"Want a drink, Gabriella?" He asked.

"No thanks..." I told him.

"Come on, my treat." He smiled and ordered two beer bottles. _I don't drink!_ But Troy already bought it for me so why not give it a try? "Cheers." He said and started drinking. I took a sip. _It was actually okay._ We started chatting about our lives and drinking. I couldn't stop drinking! And soon, I was drunk. Troy was too. We laughed about the most random stuff. When we stopped laughing, he looked at me. I looked into his ocean blue eyes. He moved closer to me. He leaned towards me. _He was trying to kiss me?!_ I was drunk so I leaned in too. And before we knew it, we were kissing. Very softly, very gently. I closed my eyes and there were sparkles everywhere. Then he pulled back. "What's wrong?" I asked smiling drunkenly. "Nothing. Let's go upstairs to that room." He said and grabbed my hand and led me to a room. There, he locked the door and started kissing me again. I returned the kiss. This time, the kiss was more intense.

Next, he laid me down on a bed in the room and he took his shirt off. If I wasn't drunk, I'd run away! We undressed each other, not stopping the kiss. That was all I could remember that night.

The next morning, I had an awful headache. And my legs hurt! I woke up completely naked next to Troy. He had his arms around my waist. At that moment, I couldn't recall what happened that night. Not at all so I was so shocked and traumatized to wake up like this. _Have I been raped_? It was the first thing I thought of. I wanted to cry. I'd lost my virginity! Troy was snoring and he was naked too! I quickly got up and dressed myself. My heart was pounding fast. I ran out of the room and no one was in the night club. I ran out of the night club and called a taxi. I couldn't even walk properly because 'it' hurt so bad! The taxi brought me home and went I stepped in, my mother immediately ran to me and hugged me. "Where have you been?! I was so worried!" She said.

"My new friend wanted me to sleep over at her home." I lied. "I tried to call you but I couldn't."

"Thank god you're okay." She said. "Why do you look so sad?" She asked.

"I'm not sad, I'm fine." I told her and ran to my room and locked the door. I cried my lungs out. _What happened?!_ I quickly went into the bathroom to see if I was raped or if something had happened. _I was bleeding_. Something did happen! Oh no! I cried even harder. Then my mom knocked on my door. "Honey, are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine, mom. I just need some rest. I didn't get enough sleep last night." I told her.

"Alright, I'll just leave you then." She said.

_How did this happen? Why can't I remember anything that happened last night? _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Review please!**_

**Troy's POV**

Okay, yesterday morning, I woke up in a room at a nightclub.... naked. That's right. But no one was there except me. I do remember a little bit from the night before. I was drinking with this girl named Gabriella and... Oh god. No way. I think I had sex with her. If Sharpay found out about this, we'd be over. I'm such a bad guy! Well, I was drunk. I couldn't think straight. But I feel so guilty and bad right now. What if I meet Gabriella again? Should I just talk normally? Man, this is complicated.

So next week at school, I saw Gabriella again. And I just realized she was... pretty. No! Snap out of it, Troy. You have a freaking girlfriend! Gabriella walked towards me; there was a frown on her face. Oh no. "Troy, what did you do to me that night? Be honest!" She said. "Wait, we can't talk here." She dragged me into an empty room. "So?"

"I uh.... I didn't do anything." I said.

"Stop lying! You know what you did!"

"I don't know, maybe something happened between us that night but I didn't force you, I swear. I can't really remember what happened either but I'm sure I didn't force you because I'd never do anything like that!" I told her.

"So you're sure something happened?" Her eyes started filling up with tears.

"Well, yeah. It's kinda obvious. And you're the girl, I guess you should know."

Gabriella started crying. "Hey, don't worry. It was an accident. It doesn't make you bad." I comforted her.

"I shouldn't have gone to that party. I _am_ a bad girl! I lost my virginity at 16!" She cried harder. I hugged her awkwardly. "It's okay... no one's gonna know." I said. "Hey, you're not the only one. I was there too remember?"

"Yeah but you're a guy. You're used to those stuff. I'm sure you lost your virginity when you were like 12 or something." She sobbed.

"That's not true! I lost it just last year." I said. Then the school bell rang. "Okay, let's not speak of this to anyone. And everything will be alright." I said and quickly ran to my class.

"Troy! Where were you?" Sharpay asked when I went into my class.

"I um... was in the toilet." I lied.

"What were you doing in there?" She asked.

"What do you mean what was I doing in there? It's none of your business." I said.

"I'm your girlfriend so I should know where you are and what you're doing at _all_ times."

God, she's scary!

After school, Sharpay wanted me to drive her home so I put my arm around her waist and we walked to my car together and I saw Gabriella again. There was this.... sparkle whenever I saw her. Could it be because of that night?

**Gabriella's POV**

I keep seeing Troy everyday. Of course I would, he goes to the same school. But we don't really talk to each other. I sometimes see him staring at me. Anyway, it's been 2 months since that incident and Taylor invited me to her house on a Sunday morning. I woke up that morning feeling woozy. My head was spinning. I got ready to go to Taylor's house anyway. My back hurt too. My mom drove me to her house. I rang the doorbell and Taylor's mom answered. "Hi, Mrs McKessie." I said.

"Gabriella! Taylor's been expecting you. She's upstairs." Her mother said. I went upstairs to Taylor's room and my back hurt so badly! "Hey Gabs! So, what are we doing today?" She asked. I sat down on her bed.

"I don't know... what do _you_ wanna do?" I asked.

"Are you okay, girl? You look sick."

"My back hurts and I'm a little dizzy. It's okay, it happens sometimes when I'm about to have my period." I told her.

"Really? Okay then. Maybe we can just stay here and talk if you're not feeling well. I'm having my period too." Taylor said.

"That sounds great. Speaking of periods, I was supposed to have it two weeks ago." I said.

"You're still having irregular periods?" Taylor giggled.

"I don't know..." I said. Then I started to feel like vomiting... puking! "I think I might have food poisoning." I said. "I'm starting to feel nauseous."

"You should lie down. I can send you back home if you want." Taylor suggested.

"I think that'll be nice." I said.

So Taylor sent me back home with her car. And the moment I reached my living room, I vomited all over the floor. "Oh my!" My mother quickly ran to me. Taylor and my mom quickly sent me to the toilet and I vomited even more in there. After I washed off everything, I laid down on the couch while my mom cleaned up the mess. Taylor comforted me and then went back home. "How are you feeling now, dear?" My mom asked. "Better, I guess." I replied.

The weird thing is that I kept vomiting only in the mornings. This went on for days and I had to skip a few days of school. On Saturday, the next week, Taylor visited me while my mom was at work.

"How're you feeling, girl?" She asked. "I'm surprised the food poisoning still hasn't vanished."

"It must be really bad..." I said.

"You know I'm even starting to get the feeling that you're.... nevermind." She stopped.

"Tell me, what is it?" I said.

"Promise you won't get mad?" She asked.

"Promise."

"I was starting to get the feeling that you're pregnant." She chuckled. That made my eyes widen in fear. My face turned purple. _What if I was really pregnant?!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Please review! Should I keep writing it?**_

**Gabriella's POV**

"Are you crying?!" Taylor asked me. Yes, I _was_ crying.

"Taylor... I think you might be right." I sobbed.

"Right about what? That you're pregnant?"

"Yeah..." I cried harder.

"What are you saying?" She asked.

"Promise me not to tell anyone?"

"I cross my heart."

"Alright well, remember the party I went to a few months ago?"

"Yeah..."

"I got accidentally drunk that night and there was..."

"Oh no... don't tell me. You had sex?" She shrieked.

"Really, it was an accident and I still regret it. I really felt bad. I hope you won't stop being my friend."

"With who?!"

"Troy..."

"Troy Bolton?! The popular guy?! Oh my god..." She threw herself on a couch.

"But I'm not sure yet. I should use those pregnancy stick things." I said.

"Yeah you should. There's this kiosk store right beside my house, you wanna buy it there?" She asked.

"Okay."

Taylor drove me to a little store where they sold all kinds of stuff, including pregnancy testers. I bought a box. "I have no idea how to use this." I told Taylor.

"Read the instructions at the back of the box." She said. I went into the bathroom and locked the door. I read the instructions and followed them. I anxiously waited for the amount of time specified on the instruction sheet for the results to appear. It said on the box that if you're pregnant, the color will turn out pink. I crossed my fingers and prayed for it to turn out some other color.

Soon, the stick turned pink. My eyes went wide and red. My heart pounded faster. I stopped breathing for a moment. Tears rolled down my cheeks. I _am_ pregnant! But the box said 99% accurate. Not 100%. Maybe it's wrong. I told Taylor about it and she said she'd send me to a doctor to make sure. So she took me to the nearest hospital and made an appointment with a doctor for an ultra sound.

Soon, a nurse called out my name. "Gabriella Montez? The doctor will see you now." I walked into the room anxiously and people stared. This is so embarrassing. Taylor followed me. She is such a good friend! The doctor was a woman. She looked friendly. "Oh. Hello, please lay down here." She smiled. I laid down on a bed-like thing and the doctor rubbed some gel on my stomach. Then she used a machine to scan. "Am I pregnant?" I asked.

"How old are you, Ms Montez?" She asked.

"Sixteen." I answered.

"You're the same age as my son." She smiled. "Please wait outside, Ms Montez and I'll let you know about your results later." I thanked her and sat outside with Taylor. "Don't worry, whatever it is, I'll be there for you." Taylor said.

"Thanks, Taylor..." I gave her a weak smile. Later, the doctor came outside and handed me a file. "Dear, you're pregnant. Congratulations. Would you like me to talk to your mother for you?" She asked. I started crying again. I just couldn't control it! The doctor sat beside me and comforted me. "I've dealt with teen parents before. It's alright. Believe me, you'll be fine." She said.

"Alright." I sobbed. "Thank you so much, doctor. Can I know your name?"

"Of course, dear. Call me Doctor Leslie Bolton. Or just Doctor Leslie. You can call me anytime if you need me." She smiled. _Leslie Bolton?! Bolton?_ Oh my god. I think she's Troy's mother or something. But I just kept quiet and went back home with Taylor.

"Taylor, her last name's Bolton." I told Taylor in the car.

"I know! That's scary! I wonder how she would react if she found out your carrying her son's baby!" Taylor said.

"I know... I'm so depressed. Should I tell Troy?"

"Of course you have to. But are you going to tell your mom?"

"No. Not now. Maybe I'll just tell her when I start showing but definitely not now. She'll freak. Taylor, I'm a straight A student. This is so going to ruin my studies and reputation."

"Don't worry, Gabs. Just calm down for a while. I really think you should tell Troy though."

"Yeah, I will. Secretly."

**Troy's POV**

I think the whole sleeping with Gabriella thing is over. She's okay, I'm okay and Sharpay's fine. No need to bring back the past. But Gabriella hasn't been coming to school for the past week. I wonder what's wrong with her. Anyway, I'm working my butt off to get a scholarship... in basketball. My dad'll die if I don't get it. I'll probably get into the University of Arizona, U of A. So I gotta keep my reputation good. And there's a big basketball game coming up with the West High Knights. With me on the team, the East High Wildcats will surely win!

I was in the gym alone practicing my basketball moves on a Friday morning when Gabriella came in, looking really sad. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Troy... I gotta tell you something." Her eyes were red. It looked as if she's been crying a lot.

"Okay... what is it?" I asked. "Are you okay?"

"First of all, good luck for your um... championship game."

"Thanks..."

"And secondly... I'm pregnant, Troy."

BOOM! BAM! That hit me. _What the hell was she telling me?! This can't be true! _


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks for everyone who reviewed the previous chapter! Please review again!**_

**Troy's POV**

Alright, calm down Troy. "What do you mean you're pregnant?!" I shouted unintentionally.

"Shh! Someone'll hear!" Gabriella shushed me.

I lowered my voice. "But how... when did you find out? Are you sure it's my baby? Maybe you slept with someone else in the same week or something."

"I'm not that kind of girl. You're the first and only person I've ever done it with. It's your sperm, Troy!"

Shit. It really is my baby. If only I'd used protection that night. Well, that's what alcohol can do to you.

"Are you sure you're really pregnant?" I asked.

"Positive. I went to a doctor yesterday." She told me.

"Which hospital?" I asked.

"The town hospital."

"Shit! That's where my mom works! Did you see her?"

"Yeah, Leslie Bolton right? She did the ultrasound for me. She was so nice..."

"Yeah but she won't be so nice anymore when she finds out you carrying my baby."

This is the biggest mistake I've ever done in my whole entire life. This is going to ruin my reputation... my future... University of Arizona! I wouldn't be able to focus on basketball. And when the baby gets born, I might even have to marry Gabriella. And what about Sharpay?! God, help!

"I'm sorry, Troy. I heard about your championship and scholarship. But I promise it won't ruin anything. And I bet I'd never get in Stanford University. I'm a straight A student, Troy. I can't even imagine how my mom's gonna burst when she knows about this." She started to cry. I then realized Gabriella was going to go through tougher things than me. She's the one giving birth! She threw herself at me and hugged me tight. I hugged her back. "We're gonna go through this together, Gabriella. I'm gonna be there for you." I told her softly. I asked Gabriella to meet me after school at the park so that we could plan things.

**Gabriella's POV**

Well, I've told Troy already. I don't know why I'm always crying. I just can't control it! My eyes are really red and big now. The lesson is, never try to be someone you're not! It'll get you into really bad trouble. Look at me, from shy, geeky math freak to pregnant teenager. Everyone's going to think I'm a slut! I'm never going to get in Stanford like this. Anyway, Troy wanted me to meet him at the park so I did. I went there after school and waited for him on a bench. He arrived minutes later and sat beside me. "How are you feeling?" He asked, concerned.

"Okay, I guess. Better than this morning." I replied. He used his finger to push a strand of my hair out of my face and behind my ear.

"Okay so are you gonna tell your parents?" He asked me.

"I only have a mother and no, I'm not telling her until I start showing." I told him.

"Well I think I'm going to have to tell my mom and dad. My mom can help take care of you." He said.

"This is so embarrassing..." I covered my face with my hands.

"Hey, nothing's embarrassing about bringing life into earth." He told me. "But I just don't know how I'm going to tell Sharpay..."

"Do you love her?" I asked him.

"Well, yeah."

"Do you love _me_?"

He paused.

"I thought so." There was a frown on my face as I looked down.

"I didn't say I didn't. I just paused because I thought it'd be weird to say I love two girls at a time. But of course I do. I did ever since I first saw you. But I tried to keep those feelings away because I had Sharpay. Why do you think I invited you to drink with me?" He smiled.

I looked at him. "Really? But... why? No one's ever loved me or even had a crush on me in my old school." I told him.

"I felt you were different... unique. And pretty, of course." He laughed a little. He put his arms around me and I rested my head on his chest. "Don't worry, it's gonna be fine." He said.

"Troy, you don't have to tell Sharpay yet if you don't want to." I told him.

"Really? Okay. But I'm gonna tell my parents now. Come with me." He said.

"I'm scared."

"It's alright, Gabriella. It's now or never."

Later, Troy took me to his home with his car. He held my hand tight. "Take a deep breath." He said and led me into the living room. There, Troy's father and mother were watching television. Then they turned and when his mother saw me, she looked so surprised. "Gabriella?" Her mother mumbled.

"H--hi, Mrs Bolton." I said, scared and shaking.

"Mom, dad.... I have something to tell you." Troy started. "This is um... Gabriella. Mom, I'm sure you already know her. She's kind of... my girlfriend."

"Oh, god... please don't tell me..." Mrs Bolton said.

"And she's pregnant." Troy stopped.

"Son... no, no! How... when, why?!" Troy's father (Mr Bolton) groaned.

"What about Sharpay?" Mrs Bolton asked.

"It's a long story..." Troy said. I hid behind Troy.

"Son, you told me you were a virgin last week!" Mr Bolton said.

"Dad, I can't tell you everything, can I? And you guys always said do it when you're ready and only if it's the right person."

"Not now! After university! And always use protection!" Mr Bolton shouted.

"Dad, stop shouting! You're scaring her!" Troy shouted back.

"Right, I'm sorry. I guess what's done's done." He calmed down a little.

"I can't believe my son's one of those teen parents I see almost everyday..." Mrs Bolton said. "But yes, what's done's done so... we'll be there for you two."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Please review again and add me to your favorites! **_

**Troy's POV**

I've told my parents. And now I have no idea how to tell Sharpay about this! Actually, the truth is that I lost my love for her after a week of dating. I'm just with her because I kinda wanted to stay popular and stuff. But I love Gabriella. Not Sharpay. Not anymore. So I should just tell Sharpay the truth and break up with her right? She'll probably scream her head off...

Gabriella and I went to school the next day. We didn't really talk to each other because we were afraid people might suspect something. The first period was science. One of Gabriella's favorite subjects. The science teacher's name was Mr Patrick Guddleday and I seriously don't like him because I sometimes see him staring at Gabriella. Such a pervert... "Ms Montez, since you're the best science student, can you please help by collecting all the students' homework?" Mr Patrick smiled at Gabriella. "Thank you, honey." He said. God, I hate him! "Sure, Mr Patrick." Gabriella got up of her chair gently and collected all of the students' homework. As she was doing that, she accidentally tripped over a book that was on the floor and fell. I quickly rushed over to her, afraid she might be hurt. I helped her up gently. "Are you okay?" I asked. I noticed Sharpay's face getting sour. "I think so. Oh no, I'm bleeding!" Gabriella said. Her knee was bleeding.

"I'll take her to the clinic. Thank you, Mr Bolton for helping but I've got it. Come on, dear." Mr Patrick said and tried to grab Gabriella's arm.

"No, sir. I'll take her." I insisted.

"Sir, Troy can take me there." Gabriella added.

"Very well then..." Mr Patrick stopped smiling and went back to his chair.

I took Gabriella to the school clinic. "Gabriella fell down, Mrs Grace. Her knee's bleeding." I explained to the doctor. "Alright, I'll just give her a bandage; you can wait outside, Troy." She said. I waited outside for her. Minutes later, Gabriella came out with a bandage on her knee. "Thanks, doctor." Gabriella thanked the doctor and we went back to class.

After school, Sharpay came raging towards me at the park. I told her I wanted to meet her at the park to tell her something important. "Troy, why did you send Gabriella to the clinic when Mr Patrick was going to?" She asked me.

"That's kind of the reason why I wanted to talk to you. You see Sharpay," I took a deep breath. "Gabriella's pregnant. It's a really long story. I got really drunk at a party and she was there too. She was drunk as well. And... something happened. Unintentionally. I'm so sorry Sharpay but..." I got interrupted. Her face turned so red then she said, "Well, there's something I need to tell you too. I'm pregnant too Troy."

I stopped breathing. My face turned white.

"You've gotta be kidding me, Sharpay." I said, my voice shaking. "To make sure you're not lying, let's go to my mom's hospital to check." I told her.

"Fine! I'm not! So you're breaking up with me, huh?" She said, her eyes started filling up with tears. "You know what, Bolton? I never even loved you in the first place! I just thought you were cute... that's all. I never really loved you. I just dated you because you were popular. Good riddance. Have a pathetic life with your new pathetic, slutty girlfriend!" She said furiously and started walking off. Then she stopped for a moment and turned to me. "And guess what? I've been going on dates with your 'basketball buddy', Zeke for one year. Yeah, I've been cheating on you!" She said and walked away.

After that, I was actually.... in peace. I don't have to date Sharpay anymore!

**Gabriella's POV**

I was in my room, reading my old kid books. I was reading 'The Chocolate Factory' all over again. It's one of my favourite books. It always makes me happier. It even made me forget about my worries. Just then, I heard someone knocking on my balcony door. _Was it a thief?!_ I took a pair of scissors in my hands. I quickly opened the door and standing there was Troy. "Oh my gosh! You scared me! What are you doing up here?" I shrieked.

"I can't let your mom see me, can I?" He came into my room. I laughed a little.

"You know, I've never seen you laugh before..." He said.

"Why would I wanna laugh at a time like this?" I sighed and sat on my bed.

"I just came over to tell you that I broke up with Sharpay. It went okay, I guess. I never even loved her." He told me.

"Okay..."

Then before I knew it, he sat down beside me and smashed his lips against mine. There it was again... the sparkles. It was magical. It was exactly like the first time we kissed... but now, it was even better! I returned the kiss. He deepened it. Moments later, he pulled away and kept his forehead against mine. He whispered, "It's so much easier now. You don't know how long I've been wanting to do that again..." Then he smiled. It was the most amazing smile ever. I grinned back and hugged him. _I was in love with him._ Of course I would be. After everything we'd gone through... everything felt so much easier. My heart even cooled down for a moment. I felt like I was in a world without worries when I was with him. But later, the worries came back. And it was the biggest worry. _I was going to have to tell my mom soon..._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry I haven't updated in like two days! There was a problem with my Fanfiction account and I couldn't upload anything in the Document Manager. But it's alright now! I'll be updating everyday! Please add me to your favourites and review! I really appreciate reviews! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapters: qwerty55, AddyD90, amanda578, Clembo29, Fangirl44, theTwilightLamb, HellaBell, XXbestfriend1XX, zanessalov3r, writingnut2010 and XxXxBabiiGurl94xXxX. You'll name will appear here if you review! Thanks...

* * *

  
**_

**Gabriella's POV**

It's been 4 months since I found out I was pregnant. I'm starting to show a little. My mom says I'm gaining a weight. But she still doesn't know I'm pregnant. I'd have to tell her soon because some people in my school are starting to know... because of Sharpay, the big mouth. Whenever I walk to class or talk to Troy, people always stare at me. It's getting weird. Troy's open about our relationship now. He holds my hand at school and hugs me. But I'm really scared that one of the teachers will find out and tell my mother or something. I planned on telling her after school.

I went to school on a breezy Thursday. I went to class wearing a skirt that came down till my knees and a sweater. At lunch time, Ms Darbus, my drama teacher asked me to put her books on her desk at the teacher's lounge. I always offer to help. Troy says I shouldn't because I'm pregnant and all but I still do. So I took her books to the teacher's lounge. No one was there. I put the books on her desk and was about to leave when Mr Patrick came in. "Oh hello, dear. What are you doing here?" He grinned. Mr Patrick is my science teacher. He's about 50 and he's tall but a little chubby. His face is dark and he's bald. He creeps me out sometimes when he calls me 'dear' or 'honey'. He doesn't call anyone else that!

"Oh, hi, sir. I was just going out." I told him and tried to go out but he locked the door.

"Stay here, let's talk." He said, smiling.

"No, sir. I really have to go." I told him.

"I said stay here." He said and hugged me. I tried to scream but he shut my mouth. "I promise it'll be really fun..." He chuckled and took off my sweater and I was left in my bra. That's when I started to cry! He stuffed a handkerchief in my mouth so that I couldn't scream. I couldn't struggle. He pushed me on a table and took my skirt off, leaving me in my panties. Then he started kissing my neck and rubbing me all over. Before he could do anything else, Troy knocked on the door. "Gabriella, you in there? Ms Darbus told me you were in the teacher's lounge. Open the door!" He said. I couldn't speak or scream! I had tears in my eyes. When Mr Patrick turned to look at the door, I kicked him in the groin and took the handkerchief out of my mouth and screamed. "I'm in here, Troy! Help!" I ran to the door and opened it. Mr Patrick pulled me back and Troy came in. Troy punched him right in the face. Mr Patrick fell. "Gabriella! What happened?!" Troy ran to me and held me tight. I couldn't stop crying. Troy looked for a blanket and when he found one, he wrapped it around me and hugged me tight. "What the hell were you doing to Gabriella, you ass?!" Troy shouted at Mr Patrick. I was so traumatized that I couldn't even speak. I just kept crying and crying.

Then Ms Darbus and Principal Matsui rushed into the room to see what was happening.

"Oh dear!" Ms Darbus shrieked.

"Patrick tried to rape Gabriella, Mr Matsui!" Troy explained.

"Patrick! Get up now! You're fired and we're calling the police!" Mr Matsui said. "Get Gabriella her clothes and send her home." He said.

"Alright, sir." Troy said. "Come on, Gabriella." Troy collected all my clothes and gave them to me. He sent me to the ladies bathroom for me to change while he waited outside. After I changed, I came outside and hugged Troy.

"I should've punched that jackass in the face!" Troy said and punched his locker.

"What a pervert..." I said and starting sobbing again. I get very emotional these days.

"He didn't do anything else, did he?" Troy asked.

"No... but he would have if you didn't come along." I said.

"Let's get you home." Troy said.

Troy drove me home. "Troy, wait. Can you come in with me? I decided I'd tell my mom about it today." I told him. "Brace yourself."

Troy took a deep breath and said, "Alright."

We went in and saw my mom in the kitchen. "Hey, Gabby, you're home!" She smiled and when she saw Troy, her smile turned upside down. "Who's this?"

"This is Troy, mom. My... boyfriend. Before you say anything, I want to tell you that..." I clutched Troy's hand tightly. "I'm pregnant." I closed my eyes and waited for whatever to come next. But she didn't say anything. She just stood there, open mouthed. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "Gabriella..." She said softly. "Just go. Please. Get out of my sight!" She shouted. I started crying... again. "Mom, please... let me explain." I said.

"GO!" She shouted and cried. "Maybe you should just come back at night." I told Troy.

"Are you gonna be okay?" He asked.

"Yeah..." I sobbed. Troy left and I went back into the kitchen. "Mom, it was an accident! Let me explain!" I said.

"No! Just go! Do you know how much I've given up for your education? And you think you're going into Stanford like this?! Shame on you! Go to your room!" She shouted again. I started crying hard and I went up to my room. I told you my mom would take it really hard... this was the worst day ever! I almost got raped and now my mom doesn't want to be my mom anymore. What could be worst? I was depressed. I've worked my butt off for Stanford. I let all my emotions out. I cried my lungs out in my room. And soon, I fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thanks to: XXbestfriend1XX, zanessalov3r and XxXxBabiiGurl94xXxX for reviewing! Your name will appear here if you review! This chapter is kinda longer than the previous one. I hope you'll enjoy it!**_

**Gabriella's POV**

At 12 midnight, my mom came into my room and brought me cookies and milk. I was reading a book. "Honey, I think I might have been a little harsh on you." My mom sighed.

"Mom, you have no idea what I went through..." I said, my voice shaking.

"You just rest, we'll talk tomorrow." She said.

"Wait, mom. Can I just explain what really happened?" I asked.

"Sure, dear."

"Remember the day I told you that I slept over at Taylor's house?"

"Yes..."

"That was the day it happened. Well, it happened the night before. It happened in a night club. Tiara told me that her party was going to be at her house but she lied. She took me to a nightclub and I didn't tell her to take me back home because I wanted to fit in and all. But I figured that you should just be yourself. Anyway, Troy, the boy you just saw, offered me a drink because he was drunk. To tell you the truth, I had a crush on him so I accepted the offer and took a few sips of... beer. Soon, I got drunk and couldn't stop drinking. Troy was too. Then we went up to a room and started kissing. And that's how it happened... but I really didn't want it to happen. It just did. I'm sorry, mom." I explained to my mom.

"Gabby... my girl... well, it has already happened. And I guess you can't turn back time." My mom said. "You know what? I know exactly what you're going through because the same thing happened to me. Well, not exactly but it's similar." She said.

"What? What do you mean?" I asked, curious.

"Well, I fell deeply in love with your father at a very young age. I was 15 and he was 17 then. One day, he said he wanted to show me something special. Something to show that he really loved me. He asked me to follow him to his house. And I did. It was a foolish move. When we got to his room, he said that we needed to make love to show that we really care for each other. I trusted him so I agreed to do it." She sighed and continued, "And weeks later, I found out that I was pregnant. I was a year younger than you. I went through hell. My parents didn't want me anymore. They were rigid. They said I brought shame to our family so they sent me to a home for pregnant teens and they left. It was the worst day of my life..." She started crying. I patted her back.

"And then what happened to dad?" I asked.

"Your dad became an alcoholic and a drug addict. But he said he wanted to marry me after I gave birth. I agreed because I still loved him and didn't understand the consequences. Months later, I gave birth to you. A week after that, we got married and bought a house in California. Your dad's parents were really rich. At first, we were kind of happy. Everything was going well but of course he'd get drunk every night. I put up with it. But years later, as you know, he started cheating on me with a younger woman. That's when I couldn't tolerate it anymore so I filed for a divorce and here we are." She told me. "You see Gabby, I just don't want you to go through what I did. I just want you to be successful." She kissed my forehead. "And I don't want Troy to be like your dad and treat you like how your dad treated me." She said.

"Mom, Troy's not like that. He has a bright future right ahead of him. And after I give birth, I promise to continue my studies and I'll do my best to get into Stanford." I said.

"Alright, honey. Now get some rest. Maybe we should go to the doctor tomorrow." My mom said.

"Oh, mom. I forgot to tell you that I... almost got raped today." I started getting emotional again. It happens whenever I think about it, it was traumatizing.

"Oh dear! What do you mean?!" She asked.

I told my mom all about it and she called the school and the police. The police said that we would have to go to the police station the next day to settle things. My mom got really worried. But I still can't believe almost the same thing happened to my mom. Now I know why she pushes me so much in my studies.

So my mom and I went to the police station the next day.

"Ms Gabriella Montez, please describe the incident in detail." The Chief police officer said.

My mom was sitting beside me. "It happened in the teacher's lounge. He locked the door and kissed my neck and rubbed me all over." I said. Here comes the tears again...

"He... took off my clothes too. But I wasn't raped." I said.

"Okay. Thank you, Gabriella. Mrs Montez, you too. Gabriella, please follow Dr Adrianna to her clinic to have a rape test, just in case." The Chief said. I did as I was told while my mother waited for me outside.

After the test, I waited outside with my mom for the results. Moments later, Dr Adrianna came out with the results. "Gabriella, it looks like you haven't been raped but you're not a virgin either. And you're pregnant." She said.

"It's a different, long story." My mother told her. "But it has nothing to do with this case."

"Very well then." She said.

The police arrested Mr Patrick and he was put behind bars. Serves him right! Troy kept calling repeatedly. He was in school and he was worried. My mother decided that I should go to the town hospital with her and Troy to get another ultrasound. _Troy's mom and my mom were going to meet..._

_**Review!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thanks to: XxXxBabiiGurl94xXxX and XXbestfriend1XX for reviewing chapter 8! Your name will appear here if you review! Thanks... **_

**Troy's POV**

I'm driving Gabriella and her mom, Mrs Montez, to my mom's hospital for an ultrasound and it's really awkward. There was complete silence for the first 10 minutes. But Mrs Montez broke the silence.

"So Troy, what's your ambition?" She asked me.

"I'm trying to get a scholarship in basketball and get into the University of Arizona after school." I answered.

"Just basketball?" She asked again.

"Well... I kinda want to be an architect but my dad wants me to concentrate on basketball." I told her.

"That's too bad then..." Mrs Montez ended the conversation. I think she just got a low opinion of me. What's so bad about basketball? We arrived at the hospital after 7 uneasy minutes. I led Gabriella and her mom to the floor where my mom works.

My mom gave me a big kiss on my cheek. "Mom, you're embarrassing me..." I told her.

"Sorry, honey." She said. Then she saw Gabriella and her mom. "Gabriella... a surprise to see you here. And you are...?" She looked at Mrs Montez.

"Gabriella's mother. You can call me Maria." She extended a hand. They shook hands.

"Good evening, Mrs Bolton..." Gabriella greeted my mom.

My mom didn't seem so happy when she saw Gabriella and Mrs Montez. She never likes any girl I bring home. "You want an ultrasound?" My mom asked.

"I guess that's what we're here for." Mrs Montez said. They didn't seem to like each other.

**Gabriella's POV**

Okay, my mom and Troy's mom haven't talked about how I got pregnant and stuff yet. I'm getting an ultrasound. Once again, Mrs Bolton rubbed some gel on my tummy and used the machine thing to see what was inside. And on the screen, we could all see tiny hands. Troy had a big smile on his face and he held my hand tight. I smiled too. But both our moms started shedding tears. "That's my son's baby! I never thought this day would come..." Mrs Bolton sobbed.

"Gabby..." My mom said and kissed my forehead.

_2 Months Later_

I'm 6 months pregnant and my belly's all big. I stopped going to school but I plan to go back after I give birth. Everything's going quite well, I guess. But I'm scared. How much will it hurt when I give birth? I'm also embarrassed because whenever I go out, people stare at me. I bet they think I'm a slut. So I avoided going out. On Friday, Troy visited me and brought a cake his mother made. I was in my room when he came in. "Hey, babe..." He said and kissed my forehead. "I brought my mom's chocolate cake. It's downstairs." He said.

"Thanks..." I smiled. "Troy... I'm scared."

"Of what?" He sat beside me on my bed.

"Of giving birth. And... what if you lose your love for me after everything and we break up or something? Things like that happen, Troy." I told him.

"Gabriella, if you think I'd do that, then you really don't know me. That's the kind of thing I'd never do. I mean, I got you pregnant! How could I ever leave you?" He said. "You don't need to worry about any of that. Just stay calm and relax. Think of the positive things. So, can I see my baby?" He asked.

"Sure..." I said and lifted my shirt. Troy smiled and kissed it. "It's quite big now." I told him.

"Sure is... do you wanna know if it's a she or a he?" He asked.

"Nah... I want to wait." I told him and caressed his cheek softly. Just then, my mom came into my room. "Oh, am I interrupting something?" She asked.

"Oh, no. I was just leaving, Mrs Montez." Troy goodbye to me and left.

The next day, my mom forced me to go out and have dinner with Troy's family and her at my favorite restaurant because it's been weeks since I've gone out and she thought I was getting depressed. We went to a French restaurant.

**Troy's POV**

My family and Gabriella and her mom went to a French restaurant for dinner. Everything was going well until I saw Sharpay there. She and her friends were sitting at the table right behind ours. No one saw her except me. She saw me though and she sent me a text:

_**troy im comin over 2 ur table! Hehehe**_

_**sharpay xoxo**_

No! Shit! She can't! She'll ruin everything! I shook my head at her. But she nodded her head. I sent her a reply:

_**no, stop tryin 2 ruin my life! wut's wrong wit u?! **_

And she replied:

_**if u don't want me to 'ruin ur life', meet me near the toilet. now! **_

"Excuse me please; I have to go to the bathroom." I told everyone and went near the bathroom. And there she was, dressed all in pink. "Hey Troy..." Sharpay said moved closer to me.

"What do you want? I told you we were over." I told her.

"Well, I broke up with Zeke because I missed you. You know Zeke right?" She asked.

"Sharpay, we're done. And of course I know him. You cheated on me for more than a year with him!" I said.

"So? Atleast he didn't get anyone pregnant. Troy, I really miss you, baby..." She said and kissed my neck and forehead. "I'm sorry for cheating on you. Let's have some fun tonight." Sharpay said.

I moved away from her. "That's it, I'm leaving!" I told her.

"I'll follow you to the table..." She said.

"What do you want from me?" I asked.

"You. I want you back, baby..." She said and before I knew it, she pressed her lips against mine. That's when Gabriella came. I pushed Sharpay away. Gabriella's eyes were wide. Her eyes became teary. "Gabriella, this isn't what it looks like!" I told her quickly and grabbed her arms. She pulled away and went back to the table. "Mom, we're leaving." Gabriella said as she grabbed her handbag. "What's wrong, dear?" Mrs Montez asked.

"Let's just get in the car." Gabriella said. I gave Sharpay a cold look and ran after Gabriella. It was raining heavily outside. Gabriella went outside in the rain, her mother followed. I did too. But I was too late; Gabriella and her mom drove off. "Wait!" I shouted hopelessly. And there I was in the rain, all wet. My parents came out with their umbrellas too. "What just happened, son?" My dad asked.

"Get under the umbrella!" My mom said.

"I don't feel like eating anything anymore. Let's just go back." I told them.

"As you wish, son." My dad said. I looked into the restaurant window and saw Sharpay's evil witch face smiling at me. I ignored her and got in the car. _That bitch!_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sorry I haven't written in like 2 days. I'll update everyday. I was just really busy with school. Anywayz, thanks to: XXbestfriend1XX, aussiebabe290, peytoncarolinemaries and XxXxBabiiGurl94xXxX for reviewing the previous chapter! Review again if you want your name to appear here. Thanks...**_

**Gabriella's POV**

I should've known Troy was just a typical jock. A heartbreaker. I was such an idiot to have fallen for him! Also, things aren't going well for my mom. Her job's not paying her enough. My whole life is crashing down... or am I just having these emotional breakdowns because I'm pregnant? I don't know. When I woke up the next morning, I saw 32 missed calls and 25 new text messages from Troy. I opened up the messages and one of them wrote:

_**gabriella im sorry but everythin dat happened last nite wasnt my fault! sharpay kissed me, i dint! i swore 2 u Gabriella dat i'd never do anyting 2 hurt u. im not dat kind of guy. I dint do anyting wrong! please answer my calls. **_

The others explained exactly what happened. The next time he called, I answered it.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Gabriella, finally! I swear I didn't have any bad intentions, I love you and I'd never do such a thing like that!" Troy said.

"Well, I did read all the other texts and they pretty much sounded real..." I said.

"They are! I'm telling the truth Gabriella. I've already told you, I don't love Sharpay! She's a total psychopathic bitch. You have to believe me. Just think, if I were cheating on you or something, why would we be making out in the restaurant when both our families are there?"

"Fine, I believe you. But please, I don't want to see anything like that again. I'm already going through a lot." I told him.

"I promise that'll never happen, Ella. Ever." He promised me. "So, can I see you today?"

"Sure. I'm not feeling quite well." I said.

Troy and I spent that evening together. "That night was like magic..." He exclaimed, lying next to me on my bed.

"I thought so too... if only we'd thought for a while about the consequences." I said. He grabbed my hand and held it tight.

_3 months later..._

My belly was already really big. It's been 9 months already... wonder when I'll be giving birth! Sharpay has stopped bothering Troy and have moved on with Zeke. That's good. Troy visits me everyday after school.

On a Sunday night, I went to sleep early because I was feeling woozy. At 12 midnight, I woke up because I couldn't sleep. I had an unbearable stomach pain. Then suddenly, I noticed my pants were soaked! _My water broke!_ I was going to give birth! I gently got up and walked to my mom's room painfully. When I opened the room door, I fell because I couldn't take the pain anymore. My mom woke up and quickly ran to me. She noticed my pants were wet. "We've gotta get you to the hospital!" My mom said and helped me get downstairs into the car. This was it. I was going to finally give birth. The pain was unbearable! We arrived at the hospital 7 minutes later. It was really near to out house. There, my mom called the doctors to take me to the emergency room. They took me there in a wheel chair. My mom followed. "I'm scared, mom." I said.

"You don't have to be, dear. I'm here." My mom told me. "It's going to be alright."

My mom was allowed to come in the emergency room where I was going to give birth. When I got on the bed, I started pushing and pushing. Oh the pain! The cramps! Troy's mother was in the room too. "Push!" She said. "You'll make it!" It was terrible. Sweat dripped down my chin, tears rolled down my cheeks. I bit my lower lip until they bled and I clutched onto my mom's hand.

I wanted Troy to be there. I think his mom had already called him. But I was in terrible pain to even notice. I kept pushing and pushing. "We can see the head!" One of the doctors said. "Come on, dear! Just a little more!" My mom said. I kept pushing and pushing. I pushed for 55 painful minutes. "Come on, just one last one, Gabriella!" Dr Bolton said. I let out a scream and gave my biggest, most forceful push and the baby was out! "You did it, Gabby! I'm so proud of you..." My mom said. "Wonderful work, Gabriella..." Dr Bolton congratulated me. I felt so tired but good. "It's a girl!" One of the doctors said. I made a weak smile. Troy was waiting outside and they let him in after it was all over. "Hey, you did it!" He said and grabbed my hands. "It's a girl... just as you expected." He smiled and kissed my hand and caressed my cheeks. "What are we naming her?" I asked in a weak voice.

"What about the name you liked? Bailey." He asked.

"That's great..." I said.

The doctor handed Troy the baby after they washed her. "She's beautiful..." Troy said and placed the baby beside me. I took a look at her. "She's got your eyes. They're blue." I told him. Then Troy leaned in and pecked a kiss on my lips. "You should rest now." He said. I really was exhausted and sleepy. I could barely open my eyes! I fell asleep soon...

**Troy's POV**

Gabriella has finally given birth and it's a girl! I'm so happy. Well, we just can't stay in separate places, unmarried, with a baby can we? So I decided to marry Gabriella. That was my final decision. She was the one I want to spend the rest of my life with and not only because I got her pregnant. It was love at first sight. I saw a light in her that I've never seen in any other girl. Something about her sparkled the first time I laid eyes on her. She was different. I knew she was. I planned on asking her to marry me the next day. I've already discussed it with my parents and they've agreed and they thought it was the best thing to do. But I won't stop trying for a scholarship and Gabriella won't stop going to school. We'll still continue with our lives and not care about what other people think. What's really in our heart matters most.

_**Please review! And no, it's not the end yet. There will be new chapters!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry I didn't update in like a week! I couldn't access the internet!**

_**Thanks to: XXbestfriend1XX, XxXxBabiiGurl94xXxX, Rosalina and 3nEedxxzv for reviewing! Your name will appear here if you review! Thanks...**_

**Gabriella's POV**

The doctors said my baby and I could go back home after staying at the hospital for a week. I felt so much better. I named my baby girl Bailey. Troy liked that name too. Bailey had wonderful, shining blue eyes and an adorable button nose. Her cheeks were tomato red and her skin was snow white. I think she looks a lot more like Troy than me. Breastfeeding was really weird and new for me. I didn't really feel comfortable doing it in the living room so I did it in my room. The first time I did it, it was fine. It went well. It wasn't so bad. Soon, I got the hang of it! Troy visited me everyday after he came back from school and always stayed the whole day. He really loved Bailey. Troy's parents also visited almost everyday. They always brought cakes and nice food for us. My mom and Troy's mom finally got along. They've gone to spas together. I exercised everyday and went on a diet to get my old body shape again.

On a sunny Sunday afternoon, Troy called.

"_Gabriella, how're you feeling? How's the baby?" He asked. _

"Troy, you were here an hour ago." I giggled.

"_Oh yeah, I forgot! Anyway, I want to take you somewhere tonight. Dress really nice. I'll pick you up at 7?" He said. _

"Okay... but where are we going?" I asked.

"_It's a surprise." _

"Alright, I'll be ready by 8 then." I grinned.

I wondered where he was going to take me that night but I wore my black silk dress and tied my hair into a messy bun. I put on some blusher, lipstick and mascara. Just as I was getting ready, my mom called from downstairs, "Honey, Troy's here!"

"Coming, mom!" I shouted back and went downstairs. "Bye, Bails. Mommy will be back soon." I said to Bailey and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Don't worry, I'll take care of her. You have fun." My mom said.

"Alright, mom..." I said and gave my mom a hug. I then went outside and into Troy's car.

"You look beautiful..." Troy said and kissed my cheek.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I told him.

Troy drove to a beach. "A beach? I thought we were going to a restaurant or something." I said.

"Well, we're having dinner on the beach." Troy smiled and got out of the car and opened the car door for me. When I got out of the car, I saw a small dining table on the beach with candles on it. Beside the table was a long buffet table with different kinds of seafood and gravy waiting to be served. There were two men playing violins. _It was just like in the movies_! "Troy... this is amazing..." I said and held his hand tight.

"Glad you like it!" He said and pulled out one of the chairs for me. I sat down and so did he. One of the men served us the seafood. While we ate, the men played wonderful tunes on the violin. "You are amazing, Troy..." I told him. "Thanks for all of this."

Troy looked at me. "I really need to ask you something." He said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Okay, here it goes." He said and got out of his chair and bent down near me. _Oh my god... was this it? Was he going to propose to me?_! "We've made a baby together..." He chuckled. "We've gotten drunk together... we've gotten into fights as well. But I love you so much that even words can't describe the way I feel for you. I hope you feel the same way. And I don't think I can ever find a girl like you ever again. You're one in a million, Gabriella Montez and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So will you marry me?" He asked and took out a small box out of his pocket and opened it, revealing a beautiful, shining ring. I froze for a moment. That was the sweetest thing ever. I never thought in my whole 16 years that a guy as cute as Troy would fall deeply for me. Never. And I never thought I'd get a proposal as romantic as the ones in movies! "Of course!" I shrieked and hugged him tight that he almost fell. My eyes started filling up with tears. "Troy... I do love you. So much." I told him as he slipped the ring onto my ring finger. I kissed him passionately and he lifted me off my feet. It was my most magical night ever... I felt like I was living in a fairytale and that I have finally found my Prince Charming.

Later, Troy drove me back home and I told my mom about the proposal. She agreed that we should get married. My mom and Troy's parents met the next day to discuss about our wedding.

"So, next month?" My mom asked.

"Next month." Dr Bolton nodded.

"So it's settled then!"

My mom and I picked out my wedding gown the next week and left Bailey at Troy's. "What about this one?" My mom asked, holding up a white gown with pink flowers on it.

"Nah... I don't really like it." I admitted. Then I turned around and saw the most beautiful wedding gown ever. It was a sleeveless white silk gown that came down until the ankle. "That one's perfect, mom." I pointed at the gown. We bought it and went back home. We picked Bailey up from Troy's home too.

**Troy's POV**

I asked Gabriella to marry me a month ago. My wedding's tomorrow and I'm excited, yet nervous. I've bought my tux; it's black but real nice. Everything's ready. My grandmother and my mother are going to take care of Bailey on our wedding day. I hope everything goes well. I hope no one thinks low of me. I have a strong feeling it'll turn out great. All my friends are invited, Sharpay too. Well, she invited herself actually. She begged me to let her come to my wedding.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Thanks to: xxBabiiGurl94xx , XXbestfriend1XX and 3nEedxxzv for reviewing the previous chapter! Please review! Your name will appear here! Thanks...**_

**Troy's POV**

I waited for Gabriella to walk down the aisle on the platform. It was a garden wedding. Everything was beautiful. There were lots of people too. I was nervous, of course. The pianist played a wedding tune as Gabriella walked down the aisle with her mother and with a bouquet of flowers in her hands. She looked beautiful, amazing, gorgeous. Her dress fitted her perfectly and her brown hair was tied into a bun. Her eyes shined like a star. I took her hand and we faced each other. The man started saying the wedding stuff but I wasn't really listening. I was distracted by Gabriella's beauty. Then the man said, "Do you, Troy Bolton, take Gabriella Anne Montez as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." I said.

"And do you, Gabriella Anne Montez take Troy Bolton as your husband?"

"I do." She smiled.

"And now I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." He said. Everyone clapped as I kissed Gabriella. After that, we ran out of the place and into a limousine. "Wait." Gabriella said and went out of the limo. She threw her bouquet of flowers and her mom caught it. "Good luck, mom!" Gabriella shouted and got back into the limo. The driver drove us to our new apartment we bought. We went to our room.

"The apartment's amazing, Troy... how much did it cost again?" Gabriella asked me as we went in.

"It doesn't matter how expensive it is..." I told her and hugged her from behind and tickled her. "Troy! Stop it!" She giggled. I laughed and threw her on our master bed. I got on top of her and kissed her passionately. She stopped the kiss. "When are we picking up Bailey from your parents?" She asked me.

"Right after we make love." I replied.

"I don't know... It was kind of traumatizing and painful the first time..." She said.

"Come on, Gabs, it felt good right? And besides, you've already given birth! And it must've hurt like a gazillion more times than having sex." I told her.

"Fine..." She chuckled and kissed me. I fell asleep right after it.

**Gabriella's POV**

I fell asleep for a while but I woke up because I missed Bailey. So I woke Troy up. I shook him gently. "Hey, Troy. I know you're tired and all but I miss Bailey. Can we go get her now?" I asked him. He yawned. "Yeah, okay. Let's clean up and get dressed then." He said. After we got dressed, we drove to Troy's house. My mom was there. "Hey, we just came to pick Bailey up." Troy said. "And to say goodbye."

Bailey was sleeping. I gently planted a small kiss on her forehead. She woke up and looked at me. "Hey Bails. Mommy's here. Let's go to our new home." I giggled. Bailey wrapped her fingers around my thumb. I picked her up. "Hey, Bailey." Troy said and kissed her cheek. "Let me hold her for a while." He said. I handed Bailey to him and said goodbye to my mom. I hugged her tight. "Mom, I'm going to miss you. Don't worry, we're graduating soon and I'm going to college." I told her. My mom started crying. "Alright, honey. Just don't forget to visit." She said.

"Course I won't, mom." I kissed her forehead. We went back to our apartment after that. It was quite far from my mom and Troy's parent's houses. But now, we were a happy family, Troy, Bailey and I.

**End of POV**

_8 years later..._

Troy and Gabriella had jobs now. Troy became a professional basketball player and Gabriella became a lawyer. They had a baby sitter to take care of Bailey while they're gone. Bailey was 8 years old, Troy and Gabriella were 24. They all moved to California and they lived in a mansion. They were really rich.

On a Sunday morning, while Troy and Bailey were eating breakfast, Gabriella came down stairs looking happy. "Mommy, why are you smiling?" Bailey asked.

"Mommy's weird this morning." Troy teased.

"No, I have a surprise." Gabriella said as she sat down at the dining table.

"Surprise? I love surprises! What is it? Did you get me a puppy, a kitty or a bunny?" Bailey questioned, getting all excited.

"No... Bailey, you're getting two new siblings." Gabriella grinned.

Troy almost choked on his toast. "What? What do you mean?" He asked.

"I'm pregnant. With twins!" Gabriella chuckled.

"That's amazing!" Troy said and kissed her.

"That's even better than a pet!" Bailey exclaimed and hugged Gabriella.

"But why didn't you tell me earlier? Did you go to the doctor?" Troy asked.

"Yup, I did. Just yesterday. I wanted to surprise you two today." She said.

"When are you giving birth? Tomorrow?" Bailey asked, jumping.

"No, Bailey. After 7 and a half months." Gabriella told her.

"What? That's a long time!" She said, frowning.

"I had to wait a long time for you to come out of mommy's belly too." Troy told Bailey.

"Well, alright. I'll wait." Bailey smiled.

**Gabriella's POV**

I was tucking Bailey into her bed at night when she asked me the question every parent would avoid answering. "Mommy, how did those twin babies get into your belly?" She asked_. How was I going to explain to her? It'd be so awkward!_ "Umm... you'll learn when you grow up." I told her.

"Fine, I'll just ask my friends." She said.

"No, don't ask your friends. Fine. I'll tell you but you can't discuss any of this with your friends or anyone, okay?" I said.

"Okay." She said.

"Alright umm... every woman has this thing called an 'egg' in her body. And when this microbe called sperm travels to the egg, it turns into a baby." I told her briefly. "Now, good night." That was easy.

"Wait, mommy. Where does the umm... sperm come from?" She asked.

"The man." I said.

"And how does it get into the woman then? I don't get it." She said.

"Come on, Bailey, go to sleep." I told her.

"Alright, I'll just search on the internet." She said.

"No! Don't search for it on the internet! Fine, I'll tell you. But it's just nature. There's nothing sick about what I'm about to tell you, okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay, it's like when umm... you fill the petrol in your car. You insert the gas thingy into the car, right?"

"Yup. So?"

"It's the same with people. The man has to umm... insert his thingy into the woman. That's it. Good night, honey." I said quickly.

"That wasn't clear, mom! What's the 'thingy'?" She asked. She is such a curious little girl!

"The 'thingy' is the umm... the thing that men have." I told her.

"Eew! That's disgusting! That's how you make babies?! Do you and dad do that?" She asked.

"Honey, just go to bed. That's enough." I told her and turned off the lights and went out. _That was weird_... I went downstairs and saw Troy watching TV. "What was taking so long?" He asked me.

"Bailey asked me how women get pregnant..." I giggled.

"And you told her?"

"Well, yeah. She said she was going to ask her friends and search on the internet about it if I didn't tell her." I said.

"That girl..." Troy shook his head. "And what was her reaction?"

"She freaked out. She said it was disgusting and she asked if you and I did that." I told him.

Troy laughed. "So you're sure we're having twins? Let's go to the hospital tomorrow for another ultrasound." He said.

"Alright..."

**Review please!**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Thanks to: Loves to read 15 , XXbestfriend1XX , xxBabiiGurl94xx. And thanks to: sillymeggo and Layla-Jane for reviews that do not only say, "Update soon." Haha. Thanks to all of you anyway! Please review again! **_

_**By the way, some people are telling me to make my chapters longer and some are telling me to keep them short. I've decided to just keep them neutral. **_

**Gabriella's POV**

_2 years later..._

It was my twins' second birthday. They were both boys and they were identical. Their names were Caden and Manny. They had brownish- blonde hair, I guess they got it from Troy but they had brown eyes like me. They were really cute and a little chubby. They had pink cheeks. Bailey was going to turn 11 in 2 months. For the twins' birthday, Troy and I invited our old friends and my mom and his parents. It wasn't just a birthday, it was a reunion.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to Caden and Manny, happy birthday to you!" Everyone sang. The boys blew out the candles on their humungous chocolate cake. "Mommy, me, me!" Caden said. He meant he wanted the first piece of the cake first. "No, me!" Manny said. Alright, both of you will get as much as you want. I cut the cake into triangular pieces and gave everyone a piece. Then the bell rang. "Troy, can you get the door? I'm cutting the cake!" I shouted. Troy was talking to his best friend Chad. "Alright, I'll get it!" Troy shouted back and ran to the door. It was Sharpay. After I cut the cake, I ran to the door too. Behind Sharpay was Zeke. "Hey, Troy." She said. "Happy birthday to the boys." She said and handed Troy a robot toy. "Hey, Sharpay. Thanks..." Troy said. _She didn't even greet me!_ Was she still holding a grudge against me? Anyway, Sharpay then hugged Troy. She entered the house. "Hey Troy, Gabriella." Zeke said. "Nice meeting you guys again. I'm married to Sharpay now. The past's the past right? No hard feelings?"

"Hey, yeah. Of course." Troy and him did the man handshake thing. "Hey Zeke." I greeted Zeke. "Gabriella! You look great!" He said and hugged me. I pulled away later. "Will you excuse us? I need to show Troy something." I told him and grabbed Troy's arm and led him into the kitchen.

"Did you invite Sharpay?" I asked him.

"Well, yeah. Both of them. I'm sure she's changed, Gabriella. And the past's the past right?" Troy said.

"I guess but why did you invite them?" I asked. "Sharpay didn't even greet me."

"Well, it _is_ a reunion." He replied. "Don't worry, she won't bother you. I promise."

"You don't love her anymore, right?" I asked.

"What?" Troy laughed. "Babe, I never loved her. What're you saying?"

"I'm sorry... let's just enjoy tonight." I told him.

"Yes, please." Troy smiled and gave me a peck on my lips and we both went back to the living room. I guess I was a little paranoid. I should trust Troy. He's never done anything bad to me. Bailey ran to me. "Mom, my friends are here. Can we go outside to play now? I'll take care of the twins!" She said.

"Alright, take real good care of your brothers. Don't let them near the water." I told her.

"Okay, mom!" She ran outside. We had a playground and a swimming pool in our backyard. My mom was married to a man named Carl Mapson. I think he's great for my mom. She's been alone for quite some time now. My mom and Carl were sleeping at our house for 3 days while they were in California. Troy's parents were doing the same. There were lots of guest rooms in our mansion. Troy and I had a long talk with our old friends. My best friend, Taylor, was here too. We chatted for a long time in the living room. Just then, Sharpay sat beside Troy and started whispering things in his ear and giggling. Troy laughed. _What was that about_? Then she started playing with Troy's fingers while they talked infront of Zeke and me. "Troy." I said. "Could you get me a plate? I think I want one more piece of cake."

"Sure thing..." He got up and went into the kitchen.

"Gabriella. How've you been?" Sharpay suddenly said.

"Oh, fine. Great actually." I replied. "You?"

"Amazing." She grinned. Then Troy came back with the plate. "Here you go, babe." He said and sat beside me.

"You know, I have a son now. He's 2 years younger than Bailey." Sharpay said.

"That's nice..." I said.

"Yeah, we didn't even know!" Troy exclaimed.

"I'll show you a picture of him..." She said and showed us a picture of her son in her phone. The boy was totally white. He had blonde hair. _He looked nothing like Zeke!_

"You did get this kid with Zeke, right, Sharpay?" I asked jokingly.

"Erm... I guess you can say that." She smiled at Troy. "I was already pregnant in high school. Just like you, Gabriella." I didn't know what to say to that.

"Sharpay, can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Zeke asked.

"Sure thing, baby..." Sharpay said and followed Zeke into the kitchen.

"Did you see her son?" I asked Troy.

"Yeah, he looks nothing like Zeke!" Troy said. Why was I starting to get the feeling that.... nevermind. Then Sharpay and Zeke came back. "I need to tell you guys something." Sharpay said. "Would you mind if Zeke and I stay here for a week?"

_NO WAY!_ _That is so not going to happen! _

"Sure. Why not?" Troy said just before I could say anything. I gave Troy a weird look and turned to Sharpay. "Yeah... sure." I said gloomily.

That night, the maids at our home prepared beds in one of the guest rooms for Sharpay and Zeke. After Troy and I tucked the kids in, we got ready for bed in our own room. "Why did you say yes?" I asked Troy as I took off my blouse.

"It wouldn't be nice if we just said no, right?" Troy said as he took off his shirt and got into his boxers.

"But you know how Sharpay is!" I got undressed and put on my short night gown.

"Relax, Ella. I think she's changed." Troy threw himself on the bed.

"Troy, I'm starting to get the feeling that you still like her." I exclaimed.

"How could you say that?! I just think it's nice to have old friends over once in a while." He said.

"Well, I didn't even remember me and Sharpay being friends." I said and got into bed.

"Don't worry, we'll get rid of them soon." Troy said as he gave me a deep kiss.

_I hope he's right..._


	14. Chapter 14

_**Thanks to: XXbestfriend1XX. Special thanks to: xxBabiiGurl94xx, sillymeggo and Rosalina (I'm sure you know why). **_

_**Anyway, I forgot to tell you guys that Zeke is African American. That was why everyone was so shocked that Sharpay's kid looked nothing like him. But I'm sure most of you guys already know that.**_

**Gabriella's POV**

That night, I fell asleep thinking about weird things. Like the possibility of Troy being the father of Sharpay's kid. I dozed off soon.

At about 4 am in the morning, I heard someone opening the bedroom door. I looked to see who it was. Troy was going out of the room. _Why?_ I was curious so I followed him quietly. He was heading towards Sharpay and Zeke's room. He entered the room and closed the door. I looked through the keyhole. Zeke wasn't there. Troy was waking Sharpay up. When she woke up, she pulled Troy and gave him a kiss. Troy returned the kiss. _What the hell?_! I tried to open the door but I couldn't. I tried to scream his name but no one heard. "Troy! What the hell are you doing?!" I screamed. But he just continued kissing her. Tears started to roll down my cheeks as I shouted and banged the door. And before I knew it, I woke up. Yes, it was just a nightmare. I sat up and looked to my right. Troy was there, fast asleep, shirtless. Thank god. I'm just paranoid. Troy would never cheat on me. I went back to my slumber.

I woke up at 12 pm. Actually, Bailey and woke me up. It was our anniversary day, Troy and I. "Mom, you've been asleep for a long time. I almost thought you were hibernating." Bailey giggled.

"Huh? I'm sorry, honey. I couldn't sleep last night. Where are the twins?" I asked her.

"They're downstairs with daddy." She answered. "And did you notice that I used the word, 'hibernating'? It's a new word I learned in school." She smiled.

I yawned and sat up. "That's good, honey. What about your grandparents?"

"They've gone golfing." Bailey said.

"Oh, alright. What about Sharpay and Zeke?"

"They're talking to daddy..." She said.

I brushed my teeth, got dressed and combed my hair before I went downstairs.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Troy teased when he saw me.

"Mommy sleepyhead!" The twins giggled. They were sitting on Troy's lap.

"Have you all eaten your breakfast?" I asked.

"Oh yes, we have. Troy made breakfast." Sharpay smiled.

"Troy? Troy made... breakfast?" I questioned. Troy and cooking are like mint and Coca Cola!

"Yup, I did." Troy said.

"But... you hate cooking. I'm surprised the kitchen is still okay." I teased.

"In fact, Troy's a great cook. I helped him out." Sharpay added. _Troy's never cooked for me._ Troy took a piece of toast out of the oven and put it in a plate. Then he placed it infront of me. He kissed my cheek and sat back down.

"Thanks..." I said and started eating. I was waiting for Troy to say something about our anniversary but he just kept talking to Sharpay. I doubt he remembered.

"I think I'm going to check out the town library. Catch you guys later." Zeke said and went away.

"Troy." I said. "Do you know what day it is today?" I asked.

"Umm... no." He replied. _He never forgets our anniversary_! What's wrong with him?

I think it was obvious that my smile suddenly turned upside down and into a frown. "You seriously don't remember?" I asked again.

"No." Troy said.

"It's our anniversary." I told him.

"Oh... Ella, I'm so sorry. I seriously forgot." Troy apologized.

"Don't worry about that, Troy. I always forget our anniversary too. Zeke always remembers though. I guess we have lots of stuff in common after all don't we?" Sharpay grinned and placed her hand on Troy's.

"No, I don't forget our anniversaries." He told Sharpay and looked at me. "I'm really sorry." He said again and shook Sharpay's hand off.

"No, it's fine. I'm just gonna go shopping for a while." I said and got up. I washed my hands and went upstairs to change.

"Gabriella, wait!" Troy called as I went upstairs.

I changed into a white blouse and a long coat and a skirt. I put on some makeup. That was when Troy knocked on the door. "Open up, babe..." He said.

"I'm changing." I replied.

"I need to talk to you, please." He said. "I'm really sorry. Please don't do this." He said. I went to the door and unlocked it.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm taking you somewhere special today." Troy said.

"And why? I don't feel like going anywhere."

"Come on, Gabs, please don't do this. I'm sorry." Troy apologized. I didn't reply. "Fine, then." Troy said. Then he carried me and threw me on the bed and tickled me. I couldn't help but giggle. "Remember the first time we kissed?" He asked.

"It was also the first time we made love." I smiled. We kissed tenderly. Then we heard the bedroom door open. It was Sharpay! We got up. "What're you doing here?" Troy asked her. Her face suddenly turned kind of... green with envy! She smiled evilly.

"I think it's about time I told you something..." She said.

"What is it?" I asked. Behind Sharpay was Zeke. "Come on, Shar. Stop it..." He said.

"Shush, Zeke!" Sharpay said and continued. "Troy, my kid's your son." She said. I froze. _What the hell was she saying?! _Troy's eyes widened. Did he really get Sharpay pregnant? She said the kid was 2 years younger than Bailey. That means if Troy really did get her pregnant, _she got pregnant after I was pregnant with Bailey! _Did he cheat on me?


	15. Chapter 15

_**Thanks to: Loves to read 15n, XXbestfriend1XX, xxBabiiGurl94xx and Rosalina. Special thanks to: sillymeggo and melako17. Enjoy!**_

**Gabriella's POV**

My mom and her husband had gone back to their home early.

My eyes widened, so did Troy's. My mouth was open but words wouldn't come out. I froze. Then I turned to Troy, who was looking at Sharpay in disbelief. "Is... is this true, Troy?" I asked in a small, trembling voice. He turned to me.

"Of course not! She's obviously lying, Gabriella!" Troy shouted. I didn't know who to believe. If Troy was really cheating on me, of course he would say that Sharpay's lying. But even if he weren't, he would do the same. Sharpay, on the other hand, lies a lot. But what's making me really shocked is the fact that Sharpay's kid has blue eyes and brown hair. He looks nothing like Zeke. The kid doesn't exactly look like Troy either but what Sharpay is saying is actually quite believable.

My eyes got watery. I needed to know the truth. "Troy, I just want to know the truth..." I said, my voice still small. "Gabriella, I _am_ telling the truth!" He said.

"Troy, can you be any crueler? You got me pregnant and you're still lying!" Sharpay sobbed. _She was crying_.

"What the hell's the matter with you, Sharpay?! When are you going to get over the fact that I love Gabriella and I'm married to her?!" Troy shouted at her. I didn't know what to say to either of them. I took a glance at Zeke, he was looking down. Of course he'd know the truth. "Zeke," I said. "Do _you_ know the truth?"

Zeke looked at me, his eyes wide. "I- I... I uh...." He stuttered.

Then I turned to Troy. "Troy, did you ever have sex with Sharpay after we were married?" I asked him, moving closer to him and looking him in the eye. "Look me in the eye and tell me the truth." I told him.

"Of course not!" He said. "Don't you trust me at all? After 9 years?"

I started to cry. "I don't know anymore. Then tell me if you had sex with her _before_ we met." I said.

"Ugh, I'll just show you the DNA test results. Troy and I went to a hospital a few months ago to make sure." Sharpay said and showed me a paper.

"What do you mean DNA test? What the hell are you talking about?!" Troy shouted. I read it and there was a doctor's signature at the bottom. It said that the blood matched. I looked at Troy and I started crying uncontrollably. "I hate you!" I shouted and threw the paper at him. "Gabriella!" Troy called after me.

I ran upstairs to get my bags. I made Bailey and the twins get in the car. "Ella, wait! You have to believe me!" Troy shouted and ran to the car after Bailey, the twins and I got in. I locked the car door and closed the windows. Troy tapped on the windows with his hands but I drove off with the kids.

"What's happening, mommy?" Bailey asked in a scared voice.

"We're going to Grandma's for a while, okay? Everything's gonna be alright. I'll explain to you later." I told her, wiping away my tears. I'd put the twins in the backseat. They sat in those baby safety seats. Bailey sat in the front seat, holding onto my arm as I drove.

When we arrived at the airport, I bought tickets. We flew to Albuquerque. The kids fell asleep in the plane while I cried the whole away. When we reached there, we took a taxi to my mom's house. Troy had left a lot of missed calls on my cell phone. I ignored them.

"Gabriella? Honey, what are you doing here?" My mom asked me when she answered the door. She noticed that I'd been crying. We all entered her house. My mom's new husband was there too. "Is everything okay?" He asked. I sat down on the couch and asked Bailey to take the twins upstairs. She did as she was told. Then my mom sat down beside me. "What is it, honey?" My mom asked, concerned, as she rubbed my back. I started crying all over again. "Mom, Troy's just like dad." I told her. Mom straight away knew what the problem was. "Oh, dear..." She sighed. I hugged my mom tightly and sobbed. "Gabby, you'll be okay. I'm here for you. You don't have to worry about the kids either. Men are like that. That's just something they do." She told me. I told her all about it and she wanted to kill Troy.

"I think I need some rest." I said.

"Alright, honey. There are two beds in the guest room. The kids can sleep there too. Just forget all about him tonight and get some rest." She said. When I got to the guest room, the kids were already sound asleep. I kissed them on their foreheads one by one and thought about how devastated they'd be when I tell them about it. Well, maybe not the twins. They're too young to understand but Bailey, she's a daddy's girl. She's going to take it so hard.

I couldn't sleep that night. I kept waking up like I was having different nightmares every minute. Well, it _is _really a nightmare.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Thanks to: XXbestfriend1XX, Zashley Troypay Hater, xxBabiiGurl94xx and LP Hybrid28. **_

**Gabriella's POV**

I woke up really early the next morning. I couldn't even sleep well. I had a headache. I opened my eyes wide and looked around the room. Did everything really happen? I was at my mom's house, in my old room. So yes, everything did happen. I started to cry once again. Troy was the only guy I've ever loved in my whole life, the only guy I ever trusted. I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I looked into the mirror. I looked terrible. My hair was a mess. But I didn't care...

After I got into proper clothes, I went downstairs and saw Bailey and the twins in the kitchen, they were eating their breakfast. "Good morning, honey." My mom said. "You'll get through all this today. Just come and eat your breakfast first." She said as she slipped a pancake onto a plate.

I rubbed my eyes and sat at the table. I ran my fingers through Manny's hair.

"Mom, you never explained to me what's going on!" Bailey said.

I took a deep breath. "Your daddy's cheating on me." I said. At that moment, Bailey's cheerful face turned really sad. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "Are you sure, mom? No!"

"Honey, calm down." I told her. Bailey banged on the table.

"Daddy would never do such a thing! He loves you, he loves us!" She cried. The twins didn't understand what was happening; they just stared at me blankly.

"Bailey, listen to me!" I said.

"I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding!" She cried and went upstairs.

"Bailey, wait!" I called.

I went upstairs after her. I knocked on the door of the guest room. "Bailey, open the door right now!" I said.

"No... I wanna go back to daddy!" She cried. I let out a deep sigh and went to my old room. I threw myself on the bed and covered my face with my hands and sobbed. Then my phone started ringing. I ran to my handbag and took out my phone. Troy was calling. Why should I pick up? I threw the phone at my bag and all my bags fell on the floor. The phone stopped ringing. I picked up all the stuff that came out of the bag... but none of it was mine. Facial cream? Cherry Berry Lip gloss? I'd taken the wrong bag! The bag was actually Sharpay's make up bag. And there was also a... fertility centre pamphlet? Then something snapped into my mind. _I had forgotten that Sharpay is infertile_! That's right! Taylor told me about it just a few years ago and I'd forgotten! I felt so much happier. So it couldn't be Sharpay's baby! I quickly ran downstairs and told my mom and her husband about it. They were relieved. I even told Bailey about it and her face looked so cute and cheerful once again!

I picked up the phone the next time Troy called.

"Thank god, Ella!" He said. "Finally!"

"Troy, is Sharpay infertile?" I asked first.

"Yes! Yes! That's what I've been trying to tell you for the past 26 hours! You didn't give me a chance to say anything!" He said.

"Then what about the picture she showed us?" I asked.

"Babe, you can get a kid's picture anywhere from the net." I heard him chuckle.

"Where's she now?"

"I kicked them out of the house, of course."

"I'm sorry, Troy. For not trusting you."

"It's okay... just come back home with the kids, okay?" He pleaded.

"Alright..." I giggled and ended the call. I hugged the kids tight and told them that we were going home.

After we packed up and said goodbye to my mom and her husband, we flew back to California. The trip took long hours. When we arrived, I could already see Troy waiting for us. I smiled as the kids ran to their father. He carried them and kissed their foreheads. He smiled when he saw me. "What a ridiculous thing, huh?" He said. I just grinned and hugged him tightly. He kissed my cheek. The kids were smiling. "I love you, Ella..." Troy whispered in my ear. "Love you too..." I whispered back. Then he kissed me. I pulled back. "The kids? We're in public, Troy." I reminded him.

"I don't care." He said and kissed me passionately.

So yeah, everything turned out great. I had great kids, an amazing husband and one heck of a _TEENAGE LIFE._

_**Finally, it has come to an end! I know the ending was weird. But please review! I'm starting a new story!**_


End file.
